1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting the consistency of a fresh concrete mix at the site of concrete placement, and more particularly to a method for adjusting the plasticity and fluidity of a concrete mix which vary depending on the amount of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known well that the consistency of a concrete mix is one of the most important factors governing concrete placement. A stiff-consistency concrete mix having a low slump value involves difficulties in placement it requires much labor for compacting (which leads to low efficiency) and is liable to honeycombing. On the other hand, a soft-consistency concrete mix having a high slump value has improved workability but is liable to bleeding and reduced strength and durability (after hardening). A proper adjustment of consistency is very important particularly for concrete structures such as concrete barrier, round aqueduct, and bridge retaining wall which are built continuously by slip form construction, and also for concrete structures such as U-shaped or L-shaped canals which need watertightness. In the case of concrete barrier, a concrete mix having a low slump value gives rise to weak concrete due to an excessive void content; by contrast, a concrete mix having a high slump value easily deforms, with the upper surface sinking and the body expanding.
Usually concrete mixing is not performed at the site but is performed at a concrete plant, and ready-mixed concrete is brought into the site by agitator trucks. Under these circumstances, the adjustment of consistency is accomplished by adding admixtures such as cement, fly ash, and mineral powder, to ready-mixed concrete brought into the site. The amount of the admixtures for this purpose is established according to the mix design, trial mix, and slump test. The conventional method, however, has a disadvantage of requiring the admixtures in large quantities. This necessitates a large scale facility and much labor to handle the admixtures. Moreover, making adjustment intermittently as agitator trucks arrive at the site poses a problem associated with maintaining uniform quality, particularly in the case where a large quantity of concrete is to be placed. The present invention was completed to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages involved in the prior art technology.